


Adonis

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: I was holidaying and when I’m left alone in the sunset I start to contemplate what a pain romances are.
Relationships: Solas/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Adonis

She was always looking for her adonis. Tall, handsome, with a dashing smile and a warm heart. With manners like a gentleman, and a knightlike bravado. She had hoped for a man to sweep her off her feet speaking in lines of poetry, who would serenade her until late.

She had thought that she had found such a man in him, in Solas. Tall and handsome he was indeed. He just lacked the waving hair that changed in the sunlight. He still had the same dashing smile she had always dreamt off, and he spoke in a poetic rhythm that made her heart melt and forget all reason. It was how she forgot that the warmth of his heart only went out to one thing. Which would never allow him to put her as a priority.

She didn’t realise that all of the qualities she was looking for in one man were surrounding her in different ways than she expected. She didn’t see her friends who always treated with love and care, or that she had the strength of an army within her. She didn’t know that the beat of her own heart was close to the rhythm of the poems she loved so much. She didn’t notice the eyes thrown into her direction of those tall and short alike, all handsome in their own right.

The Inquisitor didn’t know the people in her life who so patiently waited for her to open her eyes to realise that she didn’t need an adonis to be alive.


End file.
